


I'll Protect You Always

by Rascalisafatcat



Series: Lillian Coulson [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dad Phil Coulson, He will do anything to protect her, M/M, People want Lillian, Phil loves his daugther, Phlint in this but it isnt heavy, Protective Mack, Protective Phil Coulson, Shes mentioned - Freeform, They want her dead, To make Coulson suffer, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: When her life is threatened, Phil sends his best agent to protect his daughter.Or in other words: Mack meets Lillian.





	I'll Protect You Always

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry this took so long! This was a fun one to write and I really hope you all enjoy!

Mack was talking to an Agent when he hears his name. "Agent Mack? The Director would like to see you." An Agent says walking up to the man in Question. "Me?" Mack says. "Yes sir." The agent says. He is escorted to Coulson's office and he walks in to see Coulson and May. "Sir? You wanted to see Me?" Mack says. "Mack. I have a solo assignment for you." Phil says. "Sir?" Mack says. May pulls up a picture.

 

"See that girl?" Phil said. Mack looks to see a beautiful teenage girl with long brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes hugging Coulson "Yeah." Mack says. "That's my daughter." Coulson says. "Your daughter?" Mack says in disbelief. "She's adopted. She does have my eyes tho." Coulson says proudly. "She knows of what I do anyways you're assigned to her." Coulson says. "Assigned?" Mack says. "She's being threatened by someone. Getting suspicious calls, threatening texts. I need you to go and protect her." Coulson says.

 

"Is she alone?" Mack says. "She's staying with my sister." Coulson says. "I need you to go and make sure she's safe. Keep her safe." Phil says. "Do you accept Agent Mack?" Phil says. Mack takes a look at the picture. He sees how happy his boss is in the photo, clearly his daughter makes him happy. And he would hate to let something happen to her. Turning around he faces the director and sticks out his right hand.

 

"I accept." Mack says and they shake hands. "Good because as much as I trust May she already has a mission she's leading with the team. I trust you just as much as I trust May. Please Mack. Protect my little girl." Phil says. "I will make sure nothing happens to her sir. I promise." Mack says.

 

***Hours later***

 

Mack puts on his backpack and throws his duffle bag over his shoulder. "Keep her safe." Coulson says as Mack boards a quinjet. "I will. You have my word sir." Mack says. "He's the only one going." Coulson says to the pilot. "Yes sir. We're Going to Chicago Illinois." The pilot says. "You're from Chicago?" Mack says. "Brooklyn but my mother moved to Chicago when dad died I have the house there but my sister is staying in it." Coulson says. "Good luck. If anything happens." Coulson says. "I will bring her here." Mack says. Coulson nods.

 

Coulson nods to the pilot. "Follow Agent Mackenzie's orders. There will be a plane waiting for you, leave the quinjet for him." Phil says. "Yes director." The pilot says. The door closes once Mack steps on the plane and he straps in. "Must be some big assignment he has you on huh?" The pilot says. Mack nods. "Yes." Mack says. "First time going solo?" The Pilot says. "In a while." Mack says. He nods. "We will be there in 2 hours and 30 minutes." The pilot says and that's the last thing he says for the ride.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mack arrives at an airport hangar where other planes are allowed to land. Mack gets on his bike he had brought with him, and thanks the pilot. He goes to the address Coulson gave him. A safehouse right across the street from Coulson's house. When Mack arrives he sends a message to Coulson. He settles in and studies the info the director had given him before he left. He had a younger sister named Vivian she was a single mother of 6 year old twins. After reading up on the information about the man's sister he goes to another file. It was the picture Coulson had showed him with information.

_Lillian Faith Coulson. Age: 15_

Mack closes the file after reading it and looks out the window. Perfect timing too because he sees a teenager walking up the hill. "That has to be her." Mack thinks. He sends a report to Coulson.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been a few days since he arrived in Chicago. So far he has not been caught. He followed Lillian to school, the library and then home like he was supposed to. And now he was currently following the girl home. They reach the street the house is on and Lilly stops in front of the house.

 

"I know you're following me." She says loud enough for Mack to hear. Mack curses quietly and comes out from his hiding place. "You are who? And why are you following me around everywhere?" Lilly says clutching her hand tightly. She had a small stun gun in her hand. "Answer the question or I will shoot." Lilly threatens. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm a friend of your father's. Actually he's my boss." Mack says. Lilly slowly puts the gun back in her boot when she could tell he wasn't lying.

 

"My dad sent you here?" Lilly says. "I would rather not talk about this out in the open." Mack said nodding to the safe house. Lilly looks towards her house and then follows Mack inside. "Yes your dad sent me here. He wanted you protected. So he sent me." Mack says. "Is this about the calls and the texts I have been getting? I told him not to worry." Lilly says. "He's the director of a big organization he's allowed to be worried." Mack says. "I can handle myself." Lilly says. "He knows, but he sent me cause he wants you to be safe." Mack says. "I'm fine. Its not like people are gonna shoot up this place." Lilly says. That's when Mack hears it.

 

"Go. Back way." Mack says grabbing his stuff. "What?" Lilly says. "Go!" Mack says. Lilly heads to the back of the house and Mack tosses her a helmet. "What's going on?" Lilly says. An explosion happens inside the house. "That." Mack says. "Someone must of followed you home. Get on." Mack says. "My aunt I can't just leave." Lilly says. "Text her saying You're with a friend and you're safe." Mack says. "She knows my dad works for Shield." Lilly says quietly. "Then tell her you're with me now get on!" Mack says as another explosion goes off. Lilly jumps on the bike and Mack speeds off.

 

Few seconds later they are being followed. Mack grabs a device from his pocket and throws it towards the men. He goes faster and makes shortcuts to the airport. When they get closer to the quinjet Mack opens the door and he races on the plane closing it once he's in and racing to the cock pit. He lifts them up into the air and fires at the men on the way out. Mack sets a course to the base and puts it on autopilot then cloaking it.

 

"Who were those guys?" Lilly says. "People who want you dead." Mack says. "Is my aunt gonna be okay?" Lilly says. "Was she home?" Mack says. Lilly shakes her head. "She goes to pick my cousins up on her way home from work." Lilly says a little shaken up about the whole thing. "Where are we going?" Lilly says. "Headquarters." Mack says. She stays silent. 2 hours later Mack goes on the comns. "This is Agent Mackenzie ready to land." Mack says. An entrance opens and Mack flies in. Mack opens the door and grabs his stuff. Lilly stands up slowly. She was still a little scared.

 

"Come on kid." Mack says. Lilly slowly gets up and follows the man out of the plane. "Agent? Who is this?" An agent says raising an eyebrow. "The director's daughter she was in danger." Mack says. The agent doesn't say anything and let's them in. "Intruders!" A yell is heard from the comms Mack grabs the girls wrist and they hurry inside closing the doors behind them. "Go go." Mack says rushing from the entrance. "Get director Coulson!" Mack barks. They didn't have to cause Coulson was walking with the team having just gotten back from their mission.

 

"Dad!" Lilly shouts. Coulson stops. "Lilly." Coulson breathes. Lilly gets out of Mack's hold and runs to her father. "Dad they followed us here they're trying to kill me daddy. Please don't let them kill me." Lilly sobs. Coulson holds her tight. "I'm not gonna let them I promise." He says. Explosions are heard outside the base. "We need to get her to a safe area. The bunkers take her there." Coulson says to Mack". Daddy no not without you." Lilly says. "Dad please." Lilly says. Coulson looks at May.

 

"Get the other agents to surround the base I'm going with Lilly."  Coulson says. "I'm going too." Mack says. "Stay here with May and fight." Coulson calls grabbing his daughter's hand and running to the bunkers. He does a hand scan on the scanner when they get there. "Coulson Phillip Director of Shield." The scanner says as the doors open. They walk in and Coulson seals it tight and disguising the place so nobody can see it. Lilly was shaking and panicking. "Dad Aunt Vivian I I left before before she got got home. Mack's house got got attacked and and" Lilly says stuttering. Coulson pulls her in his arms and they sit down on the ground. Lilly never letting go of her father. It's silent for awhile the only noise is the gunshots in the distance.

 

"Shhhh. Shhh." Coulson says rubbing his daughter's back who started shaking again He doesn't know how long they are there for but Lilly falls asleep in his arms. It doesn't take long after for him to hear the gunshots stop. About 30 minutes to an hour later.

 

"Alphonso Mackenzie Level 6 Field Agent." The scanner says as it opens the door. Coulson looks up. "It's clear." Mack says. "Who were they?" Coulson says. "Not sure yet. They weren't Hydra tho. No symbols." Mack says. Coulson picks his daughter up as he stands up. "I'm taking her away from here, I'm going to the Zypher." Coulson says when they get back up the base. "We're coming with you." Jemma says. "Someone needs to be the acting director." Coulson says. "I'll do it." May says. "Fine." Mack and Daisy can come with me. Coulson says. May nods. "Let's go clean up." May says. The 3 adults go to the plane Coulson carrying his daughter.

 

"I'm going to get us set up at a safe house." Coulson says. They nod and he goes to his room placing Lilly on the bed. He dials a number. "Romanoff." Natasha says. "Nat." Coulson says. "Coulson what's up." Natasha says. "Lilly she's In danger and she's being targeted our base got attacked I need a place to lay low." Coulson says. "Oh! Is that Agent or mini agent?" Tony says In the background. Natasha shushes him. "Stark has a safe house a couple miles out from where you are we are um actually here." Natasha says. "You are why?" Coulson says. "Mission gone wrong." Natasha says. "Whose all there?" He says. "Steve Me Tony and Clint." Natasha says. "Okay. Send me the location." Coulson says. Natasha hangs up and Coulson looks back at his daughter who was curled up in a corner on his bed. He places a small kiss on her forehead and walks out.

 

After plugging the location into the plane he turns to the two agents. "We are going to a safehouse owned by the man himself Mr. Stark." Coulson says. "Wait seriously?" Daisy says. "Yes." Coulson says. "Once we get there I'm going to get Lilly settled and then we will head back to the base, Stark will protect her." Coulson says. "Wait Stark's there?" Daisy says. "Along with Captain Rogers, Agent Barton and Romanoff." Coulson says. "Sir do you think it's a good idea to leave her there?" Mack says. "Yes." Coulson says. He goes back to his room and works on some paper work,  his daughter sound asleep.

 

He gets ahold of his sister and let's her know she is safe. "Coulson? We're here." Daisy says opening the door after knocking. "Viv? I gotta go." Coulson says. "Love you too." Coulson says hanging up. Coulson carefully lifts the girl out of the bed and back into his arms. Lilly sighs but doesn't wake up. Coulson walks out of his room going to the door Mack having already opened it. Mack presses a button and cloaks the plane. They walk a little ways and they see Steve coming to greet them. "Coulson." Steve says. "Captain Rogers." Coulson says. Steve's eyes soften when he sees Lilly curled up against her dad's chest. He holds his arms out and Coulson places her In his arms.

 

"This way." Steve says. He introduces himself to the two agents and they walk to the house. Tony standing there with Nat and Clint when they see Steve approaching with the girl in his arms. Natasha tenses up. "She's not hurt just a little shaken up." Coulson says. Natasha relaxes. Steve takes her to a room and places her on the bed. "I'll stay with her." Tony offers. Coulson nods. He leaves. "We can't stay." Coulson says. "I needed her safe so I brought her here." Coulson says. "Phil she isn't going to want to stay if you're not here you know how much she clings to you when something like this happens." Natasha says. Phil nods sadly. "I know." He says.

 

***With Lilly***

Lilly stirs and she opens her eyes. "Morning sleeping beauty." A familar voice says. Lilly turns and blinks. "Stark?" Lilly says. "Hey Mini Agent." He says. "Where am I? Where's dad?" She says. "You're at a safe house and he's still here, he's in the living room." Tony says. Lilly stands up and walks to the living room Tony following. Coulson, Mack, and Daisy were about to leave. "Dad? Where are you going?" Lilly says. Coulson turns. "Back to HQ." Coulson says. "Without me?" Lilly says. "I have too You're In danger I have to hide you and protect you." Coulson says. "Daddy. I'm fine." Lilly says. "No. Honey you're not. I can't lose you. Please stay with Nat, Clint, Steve and Stark. Please." Coulson says. Lilly collapses into his arms.

 

"Just be safe please. Come home." Lilly says. Phil places a kiss on top of Lilly's head. "I will. Promise." Coulson says. Lilly let's go of Phil and Natasha pulls her In a hug. They watch Coulson, Mack and Daisy board the plane. Lilly leans into Natasha's side and she does a sign to Coulson. Coulson signs back and he signs something quick to Clint and Clint signs back. Phil closes the plane door and they take off. "Come on Kid. Im pretty sure I got monopoly somewhere." Tony says. Lilly sadly follows Tony into the house.

 

A whole week later a quinjet lands and Coulson walks out in a sling the plane taking off soon after. He was gonna knock when The door is slammed open and Lilly hugs him. "You're safe now. The people who were following you are in custody. I told you I would protect you, I'll always will my Lillian." Coulson whispers. Soon after The father daughter duo board the avengers quinjet and go home. The man not caring If Lilly had hurt him. His little girl was safe that's all that mattered to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! I have to go back to work now (I took a longer break to finish posting this! Have a good day! 
> 
>  
> 
> My tumblr is: "imnotthrowingawaymyship" 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> Till Next Time! 
> 
> ~Rascal


End file.
